


Дар Мелиан

by ni_a_pteros



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Исполнение с Эльф-феста, на заявку:Маэдрос/Эльвинг. Глобальная АУ, Маэдрос все-таки сдержал братьев перед нападением на Дориат, и в итоге спустя пару десятилетий случайно встретил Эльвинг. "Две равноуважаемых семьи..." и так далее. Можно шекспировские страсти, можно юмор. Не стёб!Написано в 2015.
Relationships: Elwing/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 5





	Дар Мелиан

Отец учил её, что всё имеет свою цену.  
Отец учил её, старшую, не так, как эльдар учат дочерей и принцесс. Впрочем, отец был человеком, рождённым людьми.  
И не её вина, что она привыкла судить и думать, как наследник, сколь бы ни мала была в том необходимость при двух живых младших братьях.  
Живых. 

В ночь после того, как Диор, сын Берена и Лютиэн, владыка Дориата, впервые открыто надел Сильмарилл, Эльвинг проснулась с криком.  
В то лето она задыхалась от дыма пожаров, который не чувствовал никто другой. Тучи нависли над Дориатом; тучи сгущались. А потом пришли посланцы от сыновей Феанора.

Мама называла это даром Мелиан. Эльвинг про себя считала скорее проклятием, но не перечила.  
Сны с тех пор стали её постоянными спутниками, и Эльвинг давно выучилась не кричать, просыпаясь, и не лить напрасных слёз, не расстраивать отца и маму бесполезными жалобами.  
Смерти кружили над ней: свистом клинков, визгом стрел, жутким шорохом скребущих в агонии пальцев, воем сквозь стиснутые зубы, острым запахом крови.  
Эльвинг лавировала меж ними, училась отгораживаться и пропускать их насквозь, училась не обращать внимания и одевать сердце ледяной бронёй; училась не оплакивать никого раньше времени. Училась молиться – как от века молятся люди, ибо эльфам молитвы неведомы.  
Тогда, тем далёким летом их всех спасло чудо – малая отсрочка, как стало ясно, едва Эльвинг подросла достаточно, чтобы понимать.  
Нынче тучи сгущались опять, и Эльвинг знала, что новой отсрочки не будет. 

Отец учил её, что всё имеет свою цену.  
Отец учил её принимать решения, даже если трудно и страшно, так страшно ошибиться.  
Чудо, спасшее их в прошлый раз, звалось Маэдросом, сыном Феанора.  
В этот раз чудом, должно быть, придётся быть Эльвинг. 

Решение было до того диким, что даже бояться толком не получалось.  
Среди эльдар подобное было редкостью, однако всё же случалось. Среди людей, меж тем, это было повседневным обыкновением.  
Эльвинг шнуровала лёгкие охотничьи сапоги и думала: бабушка Лютиэн вот так же ночью тайком бесстрашно покидала родной дом ради великой любви. Эльвинг же собирается тенью прокрасться мимо своей и чужой стражи, ради сделки: с собой, с совестью и с сыновьями Феанора.  
Кто сложит песни о таком деянии?  
Эльвинг проверила, свободно ли ходит в ножнах кинжал, - с её умениями надежды мало, впрочем, что он пригодится – и попробовала вспомнить, случалось ли ей мечтать о любви, подобной той, что связала Тингола и Мелиан, Берена и Лютиэн, отца и маму?.. Но сколько она не рыскала в памяти, на ум приходили лишь лихорадочные заученные просьбы: пожалуйста, пусть это всего лишь сны, пожалуйста, пусть это всего лишь сны, о, Эру, пусть это просто глупые сны – и только.  
Эльвинг пониже надвинула капюшон и беззвучно выскользнула из покоев.

Дориат ковал оружие, Дориат точил мечи. Смерть ходила за Эльвинг попятам.  
Как странно, думала она. Владычица Мелиан прозревала будущее полно и ясно, как видно дно в чистейших озёрах, и однако это не уберегло ни её короля от смерти, ни их земли от разорения.  
Братья верили в грядущую победу также, как в то, что солнце встаёт на востоке, а садится на западе.  
Но отец, отец всегда прислушивался к ней.  
Он выслушал её внимательно и в этот раз – как в сотню других, единственный поверенный её страхов. Он всегда слушал её, как равную, своё старшее чадо, свою единственную дочь, и отвечал ей всегда честно.  
\- Да, разумеется, они собирают войско. Я бы на их месте так и поступил.  
\- Но отец!  
Отец был человеком, рождённым от людей, сколько бы крови майар и славнейшего из эльфийких владык ему ни досталось – отец старел, как все люди. Братьям всё ещё редко удавалось одолеть его на мечах, и ум его ничуть не притупился, но мать уже бледнела в предчувствии скорой разлуки, и даже Сильмарилл не мог до конца скрасить суровые морщины на отцовском лице.  
\- Дориат силён, лоттэ*, - сказал он мягко, беря Эльвинг за руку. – И мы готовы к нападению. Кроме того, в прошлый раз твои предчувствия всё-таки не оправдались.  
Эльвинг устало поникла плечами.  
Отец всмотрелся в её лицо и нахмурился. Потом вздохнул.  
\- Не знаю, чем тебя ещё утешить, дитя. Знаю, ты думаешь, что если отдать Сильмарилл, мы избежим многого горя. Но Сильмарилл здесь, в Дориате, - не камень, не драгоценность, даже не залог благодати – это память. Память и скорбь. Он дался нам очень дорогой ценой. И даже если ты права во всём, многим покажется за лучшее отдать за это жизнь, чем расстаться со святыней в ответ на хвастливые угрозы и оскорбительные требования.  
Он помолчал и твёрдо закончил:  
\- Мне покажется за лучшее.  
Эльвинг почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывают слёзы отчаяния. Давно уже для всех она была взрослой, серьёзной и сдержанной, принцессой, известной своею мудростью, но с отцом рядом всё ещё превращалась в маленькую девочку, ищущую тепла и защиты, и заверений, что всё обойдётся, даже если доподлинно знала, что заверения эти - ложь.  
\- А если бы они просили по-другому? – помолчав, спросила она.  
Отец усмехнулся и покачал головой, привлекая её к себе и крепко обнимая.  
\- Сам по себе Сильмарилл для меня мало значит, лоттэ. И если бы было что-то… деяние, достойное такой награды, что-то, что понял бы наш народ, что-то, что перечеркнуло бы прошлые обиды – отчего нет.  
Он поцеловал её в волосы и фыркнул:  
\- Вот если они победят, скажем, Моргота – я сам отправлю камень к ним, с поклонами.  
Эльвинг зажмурилась и лишь крепче прижалась к нему.  
Отец был мудр и любил её, и это всё, на что она могла уповать. Потому что обеспечить победу над Морготом ей было не по силам.

…Может, ей было не по силам даже спасти жизни самых дорогих и близких.

Ей повезло, стража схватила её уже у самого шатра, венчанного знаменем, как должно шатру предводителя – наследие Мелиан изредка приносило и пользу, лагерь она нашла без труда.  
И поэтому когда она звонко отчеканила, скидывая капюшон:  
\- Я Эльвинг, дочь Диора Элухиля, владыки Дориата. Я пришла говорить с Маэдросом, сыном Феанора. Проведите меня к нему!  
…полог распахнулся в тот же миг. 

Он был мрачен, и холоден, и в самом деле очень высок, и Эльвинг на мгновение почувствовала себя так, как и должна была – маленькой и беззащитной.  
Но Феаноринг в свою очередь попытался незаметно скрыть железную кисть в складках плаща, и страх отступил.  
Шатёр был по-воински скупо обставлен, и ничто кроме знамени больше не выдавало шатра лорда.  
Маэдрос одним кивком отпустил стражу, и теперь они остались вдвоём и в полной тишине рассматривали друг друга.  
Ни один из них не призвал звёзды осиять их встречу.  
Эльвинг называли мудрой не по годам, и прозревающей сердца, но у неё были лишь жалкие мгновения, чтобы узнать эльфа перед ней – узнать и решиться.  
Лицо его было чужим, не похожим на синдарские, и ни тёмного безумия её снов не было в его чертах – ни нетленного света, что, как говорилось в песнях, отличал пришельцев с благословенного Запада.  
\- О чём вы хотели говорить со мной, Эльвинг, дочь Диора? – наконец, спросил Маэдрос, и время на решения истекло.  
\- Я слышала… - начала она и не узнала свой голос. И начала снова. – Я слышала, будто вы не желали нападать на Дориат.  
\- Это было давно, - после мгновения тишины жестко отозвался Маэдрос.  
Отступать было некуда, и Эльвинг только повела закаменевшими плечами:  
\- Полагаю, не настолько давно, чтобы вы не смогли вспомнить.  
Маэдрос молча смотрел на неё.  
Эльвинг была вхожа в Большой совет Дориата, и никто не упрекнул бы её в недостатке хладнокровия. Она твёрдо встретила чужой взгляд и сделала глубокий вдох.  
Или всё, или ничего.  
\- Я знаю, как вернуть вам Сильмарилл, не начиная войны.  
И закончила:  
\- Вы должны взять меня в жёны, лорд Маэдрос. 

Она говорила и говорила, боясь, что её перебьют, и смелость всё-таки оставит её. Говорила, что давно пора исцелить вражду их домов. Что никто не желает смертей. Что отец мог бы даже отдать камень, но нужен повод, повод, достойный такого подарка, повод, который примет их народ. Что если они скажутся безумно влюблёнными, то рано или поздно убедят внять их мольбам о будущем счастье. Что как не побоялся Фингон сделать шаг через кровь, пролегшую между Вторым и Первым домами, так и они сейчас должны отринуть страхи и вражду. Что отец не Элу Тингол, и гордость его велика, но мудрость неизмеримо больше, и она сможет его убедить…  
Маэдрос, наконец, оттаял и сказал хрипло:  
\- Сядьте. Сядьте!  
Эльвинг опустилась на складной походный стул.  
Маэдрос осел на такой же напротив. Он велел подать им вина, и долго сидел молча, вертя в живой руке хрустальный кубок.  
Кубки были дивной работы, и странно смотрелись в скупой простоте обстановки шатра. Вино напоминало цветом кровь, и Эльвинг не могла пить.  
\- Почему? – наконец, сумрачно спросил Маэдрос.  
\- Вы любите своих братьев? - спросила она ровно вместо ответа. – Я своих люблю. И они тоже уверены в победе.  
Маэдрос смолк, и снова ненадолго.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Вы старший – для своих братьев в том числе. И у нас не одна я слышала о том, как вы сдержали их ярость в прошлый раз. Вас примут вернее, чем кого-либо ещё.  
Маэдрос покачал головой, с кривой усмешкой:  
\- Но кто поверит в такую любовь? Мы же даже не были знакомы до этого вечера!  
\- Мы виделись в Нарготронде, - ответила Эльвинг.  
Маэдрос нахмурился, припоминая, потом покачал головой:  
\- Мы не виделись.  
\- Мы были там в одно время, и этого достаточно.  
Маэдрос посмотрел на неё как-то по-новому.  
\- Противников будет достаточно.  
\- Однако и сторонников тоже, - парировала Эльвинг, распрямляясь. Что-то будто оживало в тёмных глазах напротив, и в ней самой начала оживать надежда. – Кто не любит историй об отчаянной любви?  
Она улыбнулась чуть заметно:  
\- У нас, как вы, верно, можете понять, их очень даже ценят.  
\- Тингол и Мелиан, - покачав головой, будто примериваясь, произнёс Маэдрос. – Берен и Лютиэн…  
Он оборвал себя и нахмурился, откинулся на спинку стула. Сказал уже гораздо ровнее, криво усмехнувшись:  
\- Да, пожалуй, наш союз впишется в цепочку. Так или иначе.  
\- Скептиков убедят речи о необходимом примирении народов перед лицом Врага, о достойном союзе, о двух достопочтимых родах...  
Маэдрос усмехнулся и поднял на неё чуть посветлевший взгляд, и Эльвинг вдруг заметила, что улыбка красит его необыкновенно.  
Однако она уже ускользнула.  
\- Как я могу вам верить?  
Тут уже Эльвинг стало смешно.  
\- Я пришла сюда одна, без оружия, никого не предупредив, не имея ничего, кроме надежды, что слухи не лгали, и вы в самом деле желаете мира.  
Маэдрос разглядывал её внимательно и серьёзно, но холода не было в его глазах.  
\- И вы можете обещать, - проговорил он, поднимаясь, и не отрывая цепкого взгляда от её лица, - что ваш отец согласится отдать Сильмарилл, как свадебный подарок? Вот так просто, чтобы Клятва не помешала его дочери стать счастливой?  
Короткая радость уже оставила её. Эльвинг поднялась тоже, но Маэдрос всё равно казался нависающим над ней утёсом. Она на мгновение стиснула зубы и прикрыла глаза, а потом ответила честно, вместо того, чтобы слукавить, умолчать или ещё как-то спасти свой замысел.  
\- Нет. Я могу только надеяться на это. Это всё, что я могу вам предложить – попытку. Попытку избежать рока.  
\- Попытку… - задумчиво проговорил Маэдрос, глядя в сторону. - Вы вряд ли будете счастливы со мной, госпожа.  
Мягкий серебряный звук покатился меж ними, будто капли невидимого дождя, и Эльвинг с удивлением узнала свой собственный смех. Смех отзвучал, а Маэдрос всё глядел на неё, не отрываясь, будто она была чем-то невиданным.  
Эльвинг протянула руку и твёрдо сжала железное запястье.  
\- Я думаю, я смогу с этим поспорить.  
И возможно, уменьшить вашу горечь – тоже. Но этого она вслух не произнесла.

Песню про них всё-таки сложили. Дивный голос второго сына Феанора отражался от каменных сводов тронного чертога Менегрота, и Эльвинг почти вживе видела, как поворачиваются к ним сердца слушателей, как проникаются присутствующие сокрушающей яркой силой их с Маэдросом любви.  
Маэдрос стоял рядом, тёмный и непоколебимый, как скала, и Эльвинг, сама не замечая, стискивала пальцами его локоть. Сильмарилл на груди отца сиял ярче, чем солнце, и всё, что ей оставалось – это молиться, как она молилась все эти годы, и надеяться, что этого окажется достаточно.

В ночь, когда она впервые взошла на брачное ложе, дар Мелиан оставил её. И вопреки опасениям теперь уже мужа, Эльвинг была более чем счастлива.  
…Её молитвы всё-таки были услышаны.

**Author's Note:**

> * лоттэ - цветок, правда не то чтобы на синдарине


End file.
